A Simple Search
by Tiny.Fishy
Summary: In which a simple internet search leads to something more. CrowleyxAzi. Of course. T for tiny gay lemon. Yeshu.


**I read Good Omens a couple years ago and needless to say, I absolutely adored it. First of all, the entire concept of the book is genius – after all, it's Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. Second, the almost unbearable amounts of UST between Crowley and Azi… **

**Good Omens © Terry Pratchett, Neil Gaiman and it seems that some bits at the end are from a comic called Girls Next Door on deviantart (thank you Stephanie) so (c) Pika-la-Cynique**

* * *

><p>Aziraphale owned a computer. Cheap and all plastic, but it did the job. He had bought it under the persuasion of dear Crowley, who insisted, Angel, it's the 20th century, you're going to have to own one of these sometime or another. And Aziraphale just had to say yes, fine, of course. What with the demon's specialty in temptation.<p>

Yes, Aziraphale owned a computer, but he had never expected to use it. At all, actually.

However, it seemed that the present contradicted Aziraphale's plans. The angel was currently sitting on the cushy spinny chair, tapping on the tetchy mouse, desperately trying to ignore the very smug demon beside him. Aziraphale knew that should he even sneak a glance to his left, he would glimpse that what-now expression on Crowley's face.

"Tell me again, my dear, why must I learn to use … this?"

"Angel, it's the 20th century. You were going to learn sometime or other."

Aziraphale had managed to power on the computer after a few tries. Crowley watched on in amusement as his angel fiddled with the buttons, mistakenly pressing the volume button, then the screen button, then after a few moments of almost-swearing, finally finding the power button. After that bit, Aziraphale, unsure, stared blankly at the log on screen.

"Wh-What is this?" Crowley bit back a chuckle. He crossed his arms, refusing help, then peered at the blue screen over his shades.

"Log on screen. Username would be … Aziraphale, I suppose. And the password … ANGEL. All caps." Aziraphale painstakingly found and pressed each key to spell his name. He then maneuvered the mouse to click on the password entry box, accidentally clicking the right mouse button first, then the left.

"What'd you mean, all caps?"

"Find the key labeled 'Caps Lock.'" Moments of searching guided Aziraphale's elegantly manicured hands to the left side of the keyboard, where the Caps Lock key resided.

"Just press it then?"

"Press it." Noise of clacking clunky keys.

"That… That didn't do anything, my dear. This is all just a load of dots."

"Well, see, the password is protected and hidden so that unknown little buggers won't be able to access your computer. Though, I know your password so it won't be of any use against me."

Aziraphale decided it wasn't best to argue and typed A-N-G-E-L into the password box. A bit anxious, Aziraphale searched for the backspace key and retyped his password, not once or twice but seventeen times. He ignored Crowley's faint chuckled and suppressed his own faint blush.

"That wasn't necessary, angel."

"Oh, do shut up. I'm quite aware, I'll have you know." The blue screen faded to black then reappeared as a bright picture of a lush garden, all green grass and blue skies, no clouds yet either, but loads of flowers poking up out of the ground and a glowing tree ways back, a single fruit dangling from its branches. "Oh! Look at that. That's marvelous."

"The Garden of Eden. You so desperately wish to relive that?"

"I… I do not. Granted, it was a lot better those days, but really, I just remembered the Garden…" Aziraphale decided it was the right time to clean his glasses.

"And so you miracle it as your desktop wallpaper and view your past every time you use your computer." The demon examined the angel beside him with skepticism.

"See here! I haven't actually used this computer much. One on the day I got it – and mind you, I merely turned it on then off – and second – well, that would be today! And I wasn't exactly expecting you to be here either, right next to me, watching me!" Aziraphale huffed in annoyance. It was quite cute, actually, but oh so predictable.

"Oh, click on that right there. The 'e' with that… that yellow curve thing."

"It's just got this box around it now."

"Double click it."

"Didn't do anything. Again. Load of buggerall, this is."

"Double click it faster. As if your finger's having spasms." The computer hummed as the Internet Explorer browser opened up. Crowley clucked in disappointment. "Internet Explorer? Really, angel, I expected better." Aziraphale wrinkled his nose.

"And this is…?"

"A search browser." An idea passed through Crowley's mind and camped there. It was a good thing that Google had automatically set itself as Aziraphale's home page. Good way to manipulate people. He'd have to tell Down Below about that later. "See those words 'images' in the left hand corner? Click it. Good… now… type our names into that search box."

"Really, my dear, you want to break the fourth wall?" The angel asked as he slowly entered his name and the demon's into the search box. "Then what? Search?" He hadn't even needed to look for Crowley's response to know that the demon said yes. Sighing, he clicked that box labeled 'Search' and waited as little grey boxes materialized on the screen.

Shortly thereafter, the grey boxes disappeared. In their place, pictures. Of a demon and an angel.

"Wow."

"Hey, look, that bloke looks like me. Almost. He's got the same hair and everything!" Crowley gazed excitedly upon the screen, relishing in the popularity of himself.

"Well that's queer… How do they know my wardrobe?" Aziraphale scratched his head in confusion. It was rather impressive, really, but none of these pictures seemed to have his curly locks. Dirty blonde yes. Curly no. It was all devil-may-care and can-you-tell-i-just-ran-my-hands-through-my-hair.

"Oh! Look there. I have wings."

"They're black. No such thing."

"Angel, even I know you don't have the heart to tell them that."

"They gave me wings, too! Wha- They're double my size!"

"Heh. You like that, don't you. Pride? Is that pride I detect?"

"Excuse me, my dear, I'm entitled to my own feelings."

"Isn't Pride one of those great deadly sins of seven you lot are always going on about?"

Aziraphale twitched his finger a bit and scrolled down till he was forced to move to the second page. And as it always is with Google, the farther along one searches, the less relevant the results become. The images were definitely much smaller, the angel admitted, nothing more than little icons.

"Wha-! What is that there? Are we… Are we kissing?"

"Hmm. I suppose so." Aziraphale's glasses glazed over. He felt absolutely faint. Crowley didn't seem to be suffering the same ill effects as the angel. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, angel. These are just humans and their silly fan-shipping. However, I had thought we were canon… And anyway, I recall it was you who preached the intrinsic goodness of fanservice."

"Er. Yes, well-"

"So manipulating people or, on another note, us for the sake of giggles and fangirl squees is a good thing."

"But, see, my dear, it makes people happy!"

"So then written prostitution is all fine and good when it has to do with other characters, but not us? Isn't that a double standard there, angel?"

Before he could mount a response, Crowley leaned in, lifting Aziraphale's chin and planted a kiss right on the angel's plump lips. Wide went the angel's eyes, and white went the surface of his glasses. The demon, on the other hand, was rather enjoying this. He pulled away slowly, watching the colour of pink flood Aziraphale's lips.

"I really wish you would stop doing that," muttered the angel as he crossed his arms and suddenly found the table to be very very interesting.

"Shh-shh-shh… Listen.?" Crowley grinned, cupping his hand to his ear.

"To what?"

"Hear the squee? Mmm, those fangirls."

"Absurd… they wouldn't squee at something as simple as a kiss!" Crowley's eyebrows raised to the ceiling. What was his angel saying? He had thought Aziraphale was against this.

"Really now? I'm quite sure I heard that squee. But if you insist…" The demon flung aside his dark shades and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Excuse me. That's another fanfic. Sorry, all, but I… I just wanted to do this. The cliffhanger, I mean. And I'm sure Crowley would side with me on the evils of cliffhangers. What with being a demon 'n all... <strong>


End file.
